


Leave room for Jesus

by Maki_Aries



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy, Pre-Friendship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Eleonora really really missed her boyfriend, his friends not so much





	Leave room for Jesus

    Eleonora watched with an intense curiosity the discussion taking place a few meters away. Eva and Sofia sat around a table, talking with each other, exchanging from time to time small tentatives smiles. Maybe Eleonora had hit her head this morning and now she was having vivid hallucinations.     

  
    She jumped a little as she felt someone kiss the top of her head. "Bongiorno amo" Eleonora looked up at Edoardo and smiled back at him. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. Eleonora sighed as she closed her eyes. She liked that hallucination.

  
    "Hey,” she leaned on the touch of his hand “you finished early no?"

  
    Edoardo pulled a chair closer to her to sit, and she took his hand as soon as she could. She missed him. They were trying to stop 'studying' for a bit to actually study for their respective exams. Her boyfriend tangled their fingers together before he answered "Eh ... actually no, Ele, I'm ten minutes late"

    He looked almost embarrassed by those ten minutes, even if she has been so absorbed by the Eva-Sylvia situation she hasn't spend those ten minutes angst-ing over her watch. Eleonora felt the urge to tease him flaring up in her chest. She gasped in mock outrage "How did you dare do this to me ?", but she kept her hand in his.

    Edoardo offered a pout worthy of a sad puppy before he leaned forward to kiss her. Eleonora kept the act exactly zero second and eagerly met him halfway. She really really missed him.  Eleonora brought her other hand to her boyfriend's neck and lightly and slowly scraped the skin with her nails. Edoardo shuddered against her lips and she couldn't help a smug smile. Oh, the joy of knowing the little things that made him lose his cool.

    Edoardo leaned back a little, watching her with those hooded eyes "You little minx" he chuckled, pushing a strand of hair away from her face "will you behave? We're in public"

    Eleonora shook her head without losing her smile. Edoardo chuckled some more, and her heart made a little jump at the sound. She loved that sound. Drawing him closer by the neck, she whispered her thought right before kissing him.

    Her boyfriend let go of her hand to grab her by the hips and pulled her on his lap. Eleonora followed the movement and settled sideways, sliding an arm behind his neck to steady herself. The girl tried to lean back a little to say something along the lines of 'I thought we were in public' but a warm hand cradled her head even closer and teeth nipped her lips. Talking could wait. She focused all her attention in making-out with her boyfriend.

    “Urghh would you two leave room for Jesus please ?”

    Eleonora's head snapped to the left. Federico was standing there, smirking, with the rest of Edoardo's friends. All smirking at them. This was embarrassing, really embarrassing. Eleonora wasn't shy but it didn't mean she intended to put on a show in public. She was blaming her boyfriend for everything. Edoardo had a way of making her comfortable with the situation she would flee in a micro-second alone. He was making her bolder while holding steady on her feet. She glanced down at him: he was smiling at her, with an impatient gleam in his eyes.

    Eleonora took a breath and take advantage that Federico was sipping his water to sass back. “Well, I'm afraid he is going to have to look elsewhere to participate”

    Fede chocked on his coffee, Chico chocked on nothing and the others gaped at her. Edoardo had to hide his face in her neck to smother his laugh. Okay, maybe it was a bit too bold.

 

    Rocco was the one to save his friends' life with a few strong claps on the back. As soon as Federico's lungs were free of any liquid he looked up at her and smirked at her again.

    “Damn girl, and here I thought you were a nun ?”

    “Fede!” Edoardo immediately growled in reproach. Eleonora tried really hard to not let the comment stung. It shouldn't sting, right? She wasn't sleeping around and yes Edoardo was the second guy she had sex with and yes, she was aware he had way more partners that she did. But she loved him and he loved her. She was okay with that… or at least she thought she was. Clearly, she was far from it. The discomfort began its slow up her spine, tensing the muscle in its way. Eleonora made a movement to get up from her boyfriend lap. 

    But Edoardo tightened his embrace around her middle and she didn't want to force it. Not because she was suddenly swimming in bliss but because she wasn't upset at him. And she didn't want him to be hurt by her rejection or to get mad at his best friend. Edoardo reached towards her neck and pushed her hair behind her shoulder, stroked her back before halting just above the hem of her shorts.

    He whispered softly, cupping her jaw with the other hand “Hey” and Eleonora melted just a little against him. That soft voice should be prohibited. She put the scene of Federico getting slapped across the head by Rocco away to focus her attention on him. Smiling softly at her, he gently tilted her head to kiss her jaw then her cheek – nearly poking her in the eye with his nose – before kissing her nose. Eleonora rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled all the same. Seriously did he have to be so damn sweet? 

    Edoardo stroked her cheek and whispered just for the two of them. “If it makes you feel better, they nicknamed me Father Edoardo since mid-summer”

    “It doesn't work” she whispered back

    “Hum …” he looked up like he was looking for aspiration before smiling. Eleonora nearly could see the light bulb shining above his head “How about next time, my grand-mother bring me cookies” he went on with a louder voice to not  “well some people might not get a single cookie”

    Eleonora chuckled “I like that plan”

    Fede interrupted from the other side of the table “I don't like that plan” and if she had a pillow near her she would have aimed at his head. Sadly there were only coffee cups and her bag. And she wasn't that mad at him. Edoardo opened his mouth but Fede beat him to it. “I didn't mean to criticize or judge you Ele, sorry” 

    The whole table stared at him with various degree of surprise and pride. Eleonora wondered if Fede apologizing was that uncommon. He looked a little bit  uncomfortable and she offered him a smile and a “Maybe keep the sex jokes for later ?” Federico looked relieved and nodded.

     Edoardo kissed her cheek and asked everyone how everyone's exams had gone. Which made half of them yelled that they didn't want to talk about it. Eleonora rested her head again Edoardo and witnessed with amusement how a bunch of 19 years old – and more – considered very intimidating whine about their exams. If she spent a half hour, playing with the little curls at the back of his head it was for them to know. 

    In the corner of her eyes, she noticed Sofia walking away, leaving Eva standing near their table. Eleonora raised walked up to them and devilishly smirked at Eleonora when she realized where she was seated. And there were some people saying they didn't understand why Federico and she were an item. 

    “Ele, you know there is an empty chair just newt to you yes? There was no need to climb on top of people”

    Eleonora rolled her eyes. “And here I thought I was being nice by saving you a seat”

    Federico added with fluttering eyelashes “But if you don't want the chair, my laps are available”

    Eva blushed so hard that Fede didn't need anyone hitting him to apologize to her. Eleonora smothered her excited smile and settled back against Edoardo. This was going to be fun. But maybe the proposition her boyfriedn murmured in her ear would be even more fun.


End file.
